nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Poll
N-Strike Poll I think we could poll which CS blaster from N-Strike is the best. Choices: *Longshot CS-6 *Recon CS-6 *Raider CS-35 *Deploy CS-6 *Longstrike CS-6 *Alpha Trooper CS-18 Just a monthly poll suggestion. --LegoGuy87 03:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC)LegoGuy87 : Awesome, someone finally saw this and left a suggestion. It's a basic question, but I'm fine with using it. I was going to use something more recent, like a question about which blaster looks the best in the Gear Up design, but I can do this one next month instead. : This also reminds me that I have to add some standards for making suggestions. Thanks for suggesting something. JetCell 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Current Licenses poll We could have a poll on what series of nerf is most popular? *Dart Tag *Super Soakers *N-Strike *N-Force *Sports : I'll keep this suggestion in mind for next month. JetCell 00:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Dart This poll could be about your favorite darts. A little lame, but I think people would have opinions. Choices: *Micro Dart *Whistler Dart *Tagger Micro Dart *Sonic Micro Dart *Glow Dart *Mega Dart *Streamline Dart I was thinking about adding Tagger Micro Dart (blue and white), but it seems too lengthy. Rob Carrow 22:11, March 7, 2011 (UTC)Rob Carrow : I'll see if I can spice up this idea next month. JetCell 23:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) N-STRIKE STOCK Wich n-strike stock is the best? Raider cs-35 stock Recon cs-6 stock Spectre stock : Sounds good to me. I'll probably include all stocks, however. JetCell . Which of the Nerf Action blasters is the best? Which of the Nerf Action blasters is the best? *Ballzooka *Chainblazer *Crossbow *Double Crossbow *Ripsaw *Secret Shot *Sharpshooter II *Sneak Shot *Sonic Stinger Bow 'n' Arrow *Switchfire Thought that could be a good idea for June.--LegoGuy87 20:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) we could just do a poll covering the top nerf products and which is everybody's favorite maybe? 23:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) June poll How about, wich is your favorite blaster to mod, Air tech 2000 Air tech 3000 Longshot cs 6 nite finder ex 3 other. Dylan81nerfer Suggestion What is your favorite type of blaster rapid fire (stampede,vulcan,rapid fire 20,barricade,etc) Sniper (Longshot and Longstrike) Assualt rifle (alpha trooper, Raider, etc.) Revovler (maverick, spector) Pistol doesn't include revovler (night finder,strike fire, secret strike, reflex,etc.) Other N-force weapons I think we could do a poll about which N-force weapon is the best. Here are the choices! Vendetta double sword Marauder long sword Vantage sword Battlemaster mace Claw hatchet Warlock axe Thunder Fury short sword Shadow Fury short sword Stonewall sword 'Nerf Clip System:' Which Nerf blaster do you think is the best? -Longstrike CS-6 -Longshot CS-6 -Raider CS-35 -Recon CS-6 -Deploy CS-6 -Alpha trooper CS-18 : We've had this poll in the past. JetCell 22:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Clip Poll What is your favourite clip for CS blasters? Thirty Five Dart Drum Eighteen Dart Drum Six Dart Clip Eighteen Dart Clip 14:52, June 12, 2011 (UTC) NC555 Kind of Blaster Poll What is your fivorite Kind of Blaster? REV/RV blasters (Maverick REV-6, Barricade RV-10, etc.) Clip System Blasters (Recon CS-6, Stampede ECS, etc.) EX/IX Blasters (Nite Finder EX-3, Scout IX-3, etc.) Belt Fed Blasters(Vulcan EBF-25) AS Blasters (Magstrike AS-10, Hornet AS-6, etc.) --Ninja Nerf 12 12:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ammo We could do a poll where you vote on what your favorite type of ammo is. I was thinking past AND present, but just current works too. List Arrow Ballistic Ball Missle ﻿Mega Dart Micro Dart Other I know there are obscure things too. Should we include them? What about water? : Well, considering that the obscure things are mainly discontined, we shouldn't include them. I also think that arrows and missiles should be combined into one choice, since they're similar enough. The same might go for Mega and Micro Darts, but that's something I'm not too sure on. JetCell 00:27, August 28, 2011 (UTC)